


one way or another, i'm gonna win you, i'm gonna get you

by carnivalandcanticle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi's POV, Be Careful What You Wish For, Breeding Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hypnosis Kink mentioned, Kittenplay, Master/Pet, Misogyny, Name Calling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Adachi Tohru, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tohru Adachi, Predator/Prey, Self-Indulgent, Stalking, Verbal Humiliation, Yandere Tohru Adachi, adachi is peak woman disrespector here i am so sorry, demeaning language, heavy smut, impreg kink, mention of hypnosis, please do not read this in front of your parents i am begging you, that man be Watching You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalandcanticle/pseuds/carnivalandcanticle
Summary: tohru adachi is at his limit with you and breaks into your phone whilst you are drunk.the things he reads drive him out of his skin, and he's dying to share his thoughts with you on just how insane you drive him...------------------------the song this time isOne Way Or Anotherby until the ribbon breaksthis is the most self-indulgent thing i have ever written in my life. please enjoy.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	one way or another, i'm gonna win you, i'm gonna get you

Y’know, I simply can’t help it when I’m watching you. You’re the object of my attention, the apple of my eye, no matter what you try to do and what you try to say to get out of it. Stupid bitch that you are, I can’t help it. What I need is you, and I need you right _now._

Patience is a virtue, right? Fuck patience. It’s so hard to keep a handle on you every time I even think about you. You always wear those tight little outfits, don’t you? The one time you took the bus to work while I was nearby and I could see you bending down to pick up something you dropped before you got on… you were just begging for me to sneak up and take you, right then and there. But no, you just had to get to work so quickly that you up and left me behind.

Or the time I saw you at Shiroku. Girls like you shouldn’t have their blouses ride so low on their shoulders. You had your bra strap out and I was this close to dragging you into the bathroom, showing you what a slut like you deserves, and the thing is - you were so drunk you probably could have been _begging_ for it. Again, you walked away. Tease isn’t even half of what you do to me. I could practically devour you every time I set my eyes on you. 

I mean, seriously, after all that time? It’s like you were practically pleading with me to stalk you. You’re into that shit, whore. I know. Broke into your phone once when you left it on the bar table while you stumbled to the bathroom to do god knows what. Was so easy to guess your passcode - favorite number combined with your birthday. And the minute I set my eyes on the kind of filthy shit you typed… whew, I thought you were bad, but I didn’t think it was going to be that _bad._ You were typing the kind of shit that would’ve got you burned at the stake as a harlot, you dumb slut. I’m talking the kind of sinful that would get you fired from jobs. 

I looked down the list and my eyes were bulging with each word I saw you’d typed down on the screen. All about fictional characters, but you don’t really name any names, so it’s so easy to go down the list and really start digging into what sick fantasies you rub your dripping cunt to. Easy to insert _myself_ into it.

“I want him to take me.”

Literally and metaphorically. Jesus, you bitch, you described wanting me - because it has to be me, doesn’t it? - to fuck you on every single surface in the house so vividly that I thought I was going to knock you out just from that alone. Seriously, c’mon, I get wanting to be fucked on the couch, but up against the TV? _On the kitchen counter, where you eat?_ **_Up against the photo frames of all your smiling friends and family?_ **I dunno how you could look at any of that and not think about how much I’d filled you with my cum after that. I seriously don’t get it, but… fantasies are fantasies for a reason, right? And if a filthy whore like you wants fantasies like that to be fulfilled, it’s no problem for me to put you in your place… to pin you down with my cock and really make you moan. 

“I want to be bred.”

Do you really think I’d want kids? Hello, honey, I hear a call to the abortion clinic in your future once you realize that breeding kink isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. It’s… appealing in its own ways, though. The fact that I wouldn’t have to pull out at all, you wouldn’t have to take any of that birth control that makes you act like a bitch on Tuesday mornings. You’d be stuffed with my cum, bred like a good little bitch in heat. Fuck, it’s got me reaching down to finally relieve that issue you’ve given me, I can’t help it. 

Next one, or I’m going to cum on that alone.

“I want to be hunted.” 

**Fuck.** You really, really like this one, don’t you? The thought of being fucked into the ground after the chase… that alone had you practically rubbing yourself up against one of those vibrators you own, typing out your disgusting, perverted fantasies with one hand. It’s the blood pumping through your veins, it’s the way you want to be bitten and have the fight chased out of you and to be turned into a useless little piece of prey for me to take… You want it rough in a way I can’t even convey, you whore. Well, I _was_ top of my class at the police academy when it came to all kinds of things… restraining criminals included. If you want me to hunt you down, to make you shiver in fear as I chase you through the woods and the streets, might as well oblige you, right? What a slut you are.

“I want to be his little kitten.”

You are seriously fucked up, aren’t you?

I mean, it takes a certain breed of demented to get off and cum on the thought of being treated like a subhuman pet, much less somebody’s little _kitten._ Wonder how you found that one out. Wasn’t it due to some of those hypnosis videos you like to listen to? I’ve seen your private browser history, you demented slut, don’t even lie to me. I know you used to, and still do, get off to that shit. But you’re making me go off topic.

One single little video of that shit and you got hooked on the whole kittenplay thing. Leashes, collars, I found it all and more in your browser history. You wanted to be pampered, huh? I don’t have the time for that, and you’re already so disobedient to me as it stands. You’re such a slutty, _disobedient_ kitty. Good lord, am I going to have to stop at the pet store and surprise you with a shock collar after your whore mouth tries to run off at me again? Maybe if I tell the good little kitty to obey, you might just whimper and pay attention. Ugh. It’s not fair, the way you tease me. It’d be good to put you in your place with something as simple as that.

“I want to be _stalked_ …” 

I told you, you asked for this. You wanted me to do this. Out of every single little thing I’ve named, it’s this one that really sent me over the edge. You wanted a “yandere” man, huh? You wanted somebody possessive? Somebody who would stalk you, hunt you, put in the “effort” to tame a little slut like you?

Good for you, because you got what you wanted right then and there.

I was so, so disappointed when I saw you stumbling out of the bathroom. Had to leave it where I’d found it, but rest assured… I didn’t forget any of what I’d read, not by a long shot.

First of all, I had to get to the station. Finding your phone number and home location in the system was a must, because it means I could just so _happen_ to alter my patrols to go near your house every day and night. What’s more, I could even track you through your phone, once I got ahold of your phone again. No more trying to run from me now, you filthy whore. 

Getting in was easy. Dojima was staring at me when I typed away on the computer. 

“Hey, Adachi…” he said to me, in that “I’m about to chew your ass out” tone.

I turned my head around, pausing. “Yeah, Dojima-san?”

“Why’d you go to the pet store in Okina City to get all those collars and leashes a day ago?”

Shit. I didn’t think he’d know I slipped out for something like that. Crap, I’d have to improvise…

“I’m getting a pet kitten.”

Close enough to the truth. Dojima didn’t have to know that the kitten was less animal than he initially thought… and came in the two-legged, slutty human variety.

Dojima hummed at that. Wait, I could spin this so that he’d be forced to give me less overtime… I’d be taking care of a pet, after all. That’s a responsible thing to do, right? “Didn’t think you’d be the type to get one. What will you name it?”

I stated the first letter of your name. Can’t state your full name, but an initial wouldn’t hurt, right?

“... Strange name, but you’re a strange guy already.” Dojima smiled at me. “Take care of it, ok?”

“I sure will.” 

And with that, I turned back to my mission. I looked over your phone number - once, twice, multiple times - until I’d seared it into my brain. Good. I had a number to call, to access, to track you with. Could also use it to retrieve info for some of your social media, so I could _really_ see the kind of shit you said to your friends. The brief thought of you flirting with anybody else on your phone… My blood boiled at the thought, and I had to restrain myself from lashing out. I quickly turned my attention to how I was going to get into your house. 

I had a **special** way of breaking in. 

You see, I acquired this strange… power… when I entered Inaba. 

I can enter and exit a strange world through any television. Think the kids in town call it the “Midnight Channel.” With this power, I can break into and out of any house with a television perfectly undetected. What’s more… I can _watch_ people through any television I’m in.

You can see where this is going, can’t you, stupid whore?

You know just what this is leading up to.

Because when I snuck into the Midnight Channel, looked through the television in your bedroom… imagine my surprise when I found you masturbating like the disgusting bitch you truly are deep down. 

You were whimpering, pumping your thighs together, rubbing your clit like you were trying to spark a damn fire down there. Also helped that you were completely, utterly in the nude, too. My eyes had free reign to wander over your body, to really drink you in as you squirmed and mewled out the most horny shit. “Please… please, I _need_ you… a-ah…” I heard you plead, that desperation in your tone too damn tempting for me to handle.

Ugh. I didn’t even plan to jerk off, but it looks like you forced my hand yet again… you always break my restraint. I began undoing my belt buckle. You’d pulled out a vibrator that, even if it wasn’t the biggest, was certainly thick. You were rubbing yourself along it, pulling something up on your computer… what was it? 

Your finger stroked along one of the keys on the keyboard, caressing it slower than agony, and I had to restrain myself from barking out laughter once I realized what it was. Some fictional character saying the most _demented_ shit: “You’re mine. I will never take my eyes off of you again. If I see you touching another man, I’ll slit his throat. That’s right. **Mine.** ” 

But you? Oh, man, you were into this! Your eyes shot open, your moans getting more insistent: “P-please! I want to be yours… please just take me… take me…” 

You wanted to be taken, hm? You wanted to be craved? I couldn’t give myself away this far in the game, but I was already jerking off harder than usual at the sight of your needy tits bouncing when you fucked yourself on that vibrator. The more filthy, possessive, disgusting shit that fictional anime boy said, the more and more heated you got. Shit, you were panting, making the kind of face reserved for hentai magazines as the vibrator’s motion got more intense. 

“I need this, I need you, watch me, h-hunt me, t-take me, breed me, own me, rule me, I want to be yours…” you mewled, bent over as you tried to move the vibrator more and more. Shit, you were a sight for sore eyes… God, I just wanted to pin you down and spank you silly, the way you presented your ass to me on that bed. But the real kicker is when you leaned back up, and I realized what you were wearing on your neck.

You had this thick black leather collar on… studded, with a fucking _bell_ and a tag on it. Now, my sight wasn’t the best from this TV, but leaning in as best as I could, I knew exactly what that fucking tag read: _Master’s Kitten._

Precum was already bubbling up from my cock with how shamelessly you were moving, but those collar’s words, imagining putting you in your place, _knowing_ that I was doing exactly the kind of shit that would turn you on right now and that you’d never know it until I showed you… I came with a snarl of your name.

You wanted to be mine? Fine. Alright. 

I’ll stalk you to your last breath, **kitten**. You’ll never know privacy again. Every email, every phone number, every social media account, every single roleplay you do on that Skypecord or whatever the fuck it’s called, I’ll always break into it. I’ll throw any man who even tries to touch you into the TV - blood makes me squeamish, but I’m sure you wouldn’t mind, you whore. Fake blood’s all the same to you.

I’ll hunt you exactly the way you want - fast and breathless, pinning you down and letting you know who you belong to. I’ll push you against any surface I can find, the bed or the kitchen table or even the stupid photo wall, and I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk for two days.

I’ll breed you, stuff you full of my cum, make you feel dizzy and needy and mewling and utterly dependent on me just like you, the most dumb bitch I’ve ever met in my life, truly craves and needs. It’ll have to stay in the realm of fantasy, because seriously, I’m not taking you to the abortion clinic… but my place in the Midnight Channel _does_ allow me to control anything in it the way I want, so who knows? Maybe we could get to roleplay your stupid little impregnation fantasy exactly the way you want, swollen belly and making you a complacent bitch and all.

I’ll even make you my little kitten, if that’s what it’ll take to make you obedient and get you to obey. You look better on all fours, anyway, and it’s not like you’re smart enough to really succeed at any kind of housework. You wouldn’t even have to wear any clothes or do any of that boring human shit. You’d just have to suck me off, and do whatever kind of sexual acts I want. Who knows, maybe you’ll come to love being my fucked-dumb kitty.

And you’ll love it.

You’ll love every minute of it, and I know so, because every single one of those fantasies is an explicit plea for me to come in, swoop you up, and make you **mine.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you push me too far - i am a slave to my whims and will write the most dirty shit without blinking.  
> that collab between me and petaldances is gonna get published soon, too! just gotta write some extra stuff and voila, we're good to go. 
> 
> anybody getting into watching yandere stuff for halloween? because i sure am. this is a whole grocery list of my kinks.  
> god, male yandere/possessive characters are so fucking sexy, i hate it. that's why adachi makes me go feral and horny. he taps into a certain part of my stupid kitten brain that has been conditioned to find that shit deeply sexy and i want to beat him about the face area with my fists for it
> 
> i think the tv thing was something i briefly touched on with magatsuslut when it came to the priest au that i decided to repurpose for here, ehehehe
> 
> anyway here's [wonderwall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtlOc-qya78)


End file.
